1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a guiding apparatus used in mounting a heat sink to a circuit board.
2. Description of Related Art
Heat sinks are often used to cool electronic elements mounted on a circuit board, such as a CPU. Through holes are defined in a base of the heat sink and mounting holes are correspondingly defined in the circuit board. Fasteners extend through the through holes to engage in the mounting holes to attach the heat sink to the circuit board. However, it is hard to locate the wanted mounting holes among so many other holes defined in the circuit board.